


The Checkup

by nothing_but_a_comedy (sleepwithacommunist)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: When you see Joker in his nurse uniform, you decide it's time for your annual checkup. This is just porn, I'm not sorry.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/Original Female Character(s), Joker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	The Checkup

“Is there a doctor in the house?” A familiar, nasally voice echoes through the barely-furnished warehouse that Joker calls ‘home’.

You look up from the deck of cards in your hand, excited to finally have someone other than the boring goons to talk to. The past few days have been busy for Joker since he’s been wreaking havoc on Gotham, and you’ve been feeling extremely lonely in his absence.

Catching sight of him as he walks over to his thin mattress in the corner of the room, you raise your brow at his attire.

“What the fuck are you wearing, J?” You struggle not to laugh at the silly white nurse’s uniform that he’s wearing, cinched tightly at his waist with a belt.

You look him up and down, taking in how different he looks with so much skin exposed and the dorky white crocs on his feet. You’ve seen him completely naked before, so a little exposed skin is nothing new, but seeing him in this particular outfit is making your body react in a way you weren’t expecting.

You bite your lip as you watch him pack up some of his things. Sadly, it looks like he’s about to change back into his regular clothes. _Well we can’t have that_ , you think to yourself deviously.

“Hey, nurse!” You call out for Joker cheekily, making him whip his head towards where you’re sitting at the small table in the center of the warehouse. “I’m feeling a little under the weather today.” You spread your legs open in your seat suggestively. “Do you think you could give me a checkup?”

Looking surprised, he gestures to himself comically as if he’s making sure you’re addressing him and not some other nurse in the room. Rolling your eyes, you lick your lips and curl your finger in a ‘come here’ motion.

He saunters over to where you are sitting, nodding his head at his goons so that they know to leave the two of you alone. Once they’ve all scattered from the building, he grabs your waist and lifts you up to sit on top of the table.

Joker nudges your knees apart so that he can stand in between your legs. His paint covered hands rub your thighs up and down while he smirks at you. Even when sitting on the table, he somehow towers above you, making him look far more intimidating than he really is.

“A checkup?” He looks you over while licking his lips, his hands wandering your body. “Nurses don’t do checkups, doll. You know that.”

“I know,” you play with the zipper of the uniform while giving him an innocent pout. “But the doctor isn’t in today, and I desperately need treatment,” you say in an exaggerated whine.

Enjoying how the uniform can be unzipped a little from the collar, you ogle his exposed neck and chest. Leaning forward, you gently bite the column of his neck while you slide your hand into the top of the uniform so that you can scrape your nails against his chest.

He growls at the way you roughly handle him. “You’re lucky I don’t need to see my next patient for a little while.”

You chuckle to yourself softly, knowing he’s referring to the next step in his plan.

He grips your thighs tightly, emphasizing his next point. “I guess I could squeeze you in… but we’ll have to make it quick.”

You move your kisses up his neck until you get to his jaw, teasing him by brushing your lips dangerously close to his mouth.

As you pepper his chin and jaw with kisses, you murmur, “There’s just one problem, though. I don’t have any insurance.”

“Well that’s gonna be a problem, doll,” he grits his teeth when he feels you ghost your hand over the growing bulge under the thin fabric of the nurse’s uniform. “We, ah, can’t treat ya if you don’t have insurance.”

“Are you sure there isn’t any other way–” you palm his dick and lower your voice “–I can pay you?”

One of his hands slides up your body and grabs your chin so he can pull you into a deep kiss. You feel his nails slightly digging into your skin as he roughly pushes his tongue in your mouth and takes your breath away.

Pulling away, he breathes heavily and frantically grabs the bottom of your shirt before pulling it over your head.

“First we’ll do the checkup and then we’ll deal with the payment,” he growls.

Throwing your shirt to the side, he brings his hands to your back and hastily unclasps your bra, throwing it next to your shirt.

“We’ll start with the standard, ah, breast exam.” He licks his lips and hungrily looks at your tits.

He holds your breasts in his hands and gropes them gently. His thumbs brush against your nipples, your breath hitches from the feeling. Joker lowers his head and for a second, you think he’s going to kiss you, but he descends further until his mouth is latched around your nipple tightly.

Moaning, you throw your head back when you feel him bite down lightly on the hard bud, brushing his teeth against the sensitive skin. His tongue soothes the small sting from his bite and he sucks on your nipple for a moment before moving to the other one and repeating the process.

While he laps at your nipples, he slowly unbuttons your pants and slides them down your legs. His mouth leaves your tits and he licks a stripe down your body as he leans down a bit to take your pants off.

Sitting on the table with only your panties on now, you watch Joker with wide eyes while you breathe heavily. He’s watching you with a predatory look in his dark eyes. Pushing your legs further apart, he stares at your lace panties before bringing one hand to the damp fabric.

His fingers push down on your hot core and he groans as they make contact.

You watch him smirk a little as he feels your arousal seep through your panties and he mockingly says, “Aw poor baby, you’re burning up. Are you sure you don’t have a fever?”

Playing along, you respond, “That’s why I’m here. I’ve been feeling a little… sore. My pussy’s been aching.”

As you speak, his fingers rub your clit harder through the lace of your panties, obviously getting riled up by your dirty words.

“Hm, well let’s see what I can do.”

His thumbs hook into the waistband of your panties and he slowly pulls them down your legs. Stepping back to admire your exposed pussy, he licks his lips and reaches into one of the pockets of the uniform.

Pulling out a pair of latex gloves, he slides them onto his hands while smirking at you. Snapping the band on one of them, he makes a show of his gloved hands, chuckling at your shocked expression.

“Lemme check that aching little cunt of yours.” His low voice makes you shiver and he brings his hands to your entrance to spread you apart.

You lean back on the table, watching as he plays with your soaking pussy. He coats his gloved fingers in your arousal and smears it around. His slick thumb glides over your clit, making you moan his name lewdly.

Looking up at you with his smug grin, he pushes two fingers inside of you. Just when you think he’s done teasing, he pulls his fingers back out and sucks the latex gloves clean while looking straight at you.

Your mouth hangs open as you watch the gesture and he cocks a brow, asking, “What? Isn’t this what doctors do to check that everything’s good down there?”

You shake your head at how stupid his quip is but he interrupts any comeback from you, whispering, “Your pussy looks good to me, but let me double check everything…”

Before you can say a word, he brings his mouth to your clit and sucks on the swollen bud, his tongue gently swirling around as he sucks. The pleasure distracts you for a moment until you feel his fingers slide back into your pussy and curl.

Grabbing his hair in one hand, you push his face down a bit harder, already feeling your orgasm building inside you from all the teasing he’s done and how sexy he looks in the uniform.

Feeling you clench tightly around his fingers, he laughs and mumbles around your clit, “Already so close for me? But this appointment is far from over…”

He hoists your legs over his shoulders so that he can push his fingers all the way inside you, and sucks harder on your clit. Slowing his fingers inside you, he curls them over and over, building a rhythm as he hits your g-spot.

Your moans turn to begging, letting him know that you’re getting closer to cumming for him. You beg for your release, making him finger-fuck you faster until you hear him mutter a command against your clit as he sucks.

Barely even able to decipher his command, you throw your head back and scream his name as you reach your orgasm.

He curls his fingers a few more times, drawing out the pleasure and making you squirm on the table. His lips leave your clit and he licks his glistening mouth as he looks at you with lust in his eyes.

“Are ya feeling better now,” he sarcastically asks as he pulls his fingers out of your dripping pussy.

You nod your head slowly, trying to catch your breath after the powerful orgasm.

“Now it’s time for that payment you promised,” he hisses and pulls you off the table.

Your legs wobble a little but his hand on your shoulder nudges you so that you’re kneeling in front of him. Joker pulls the wet latex gloves off his hands and throws them aside as he stands proudly in front of you.

You stare at the large bulge poking through the white fabric and you slide your hands up his bare legs until you’re pushing up the uniform inch by inch.

Bunching the dress at the waist, you tuck the ends into his belt so that you can use your hands to pull down his boxers.

He watches with a satisfied grin as you lick your lips before holding his hot cock in one hand and sliding one finger down the length teasingly. You bring your thumb to his tip and feel the precum leaking from it.

Looking up at him, you rub his arousal all over the head of his cock before sticking your tongue out and tasting him. Joker grabs your hair as he groans in pleasure.

“Come on, I haven’t got all day,” his voice cracks slightly in frustration.

Moaning around the tip, you hollow your cheeks and slide your mouth over as much of his length as you can comfortably fit. Your tongue strokes the underside of his cock and you suck languidly, bobbing your head up and down.

He looks down at you with a sickly sweet smile, enjoying the sight of your pretty mouth wrapped around his throbbing cock.

His hands fist in your hair and he encourages you to move faster. Your movements speed up and the sounds escaping his mouth fuel your desire to watch him unravel in front of you.

His noises start to sound desperate and you know he’s nearing his release. You suck harder and bring his cock further into your mouth, feeling the tip hit the back of your throat.

“As your nurse, ah, I recommend that you… stay on a liquid diet,” he grunts as his thrusts get sloppier.

With his hands in your hair, he controls your movements. You know this is his way of demanding that you swallow everything he gives you.

Groaning your name, he shoots his hot load down your throat. You stare straight into his dark eyes as you swallow it all with a fake look of innocence.

He chuckles a little before teasing, “That’s it, be a good patient and take all your medicine.”

He rubs your forehead and lets you finish the deed before he pulls his cock out of your mouth. You get up from the floor, pulling his boxers back up and letting the bottom of the nurse’s uniform fall down over it. You kiss his neck a few times before he pulls you in for a quick, breathless kiss.

“Hm, you did a great job,” he praises. “I wish all my patients were like you,” he winks and walks over to his mattress so that he can change into his regular clothes.

You pull your clothes back on while watching him change, joking, “You know, you should keep that uniform.”

He folds the uniform up and sets it on the side of the mattress before shrugging his purple pants and patterned shirt on.

“Oh, and why’s that?” Joker turns and looks at you smugly while he buttons his vest and puts on his purple gloves.

Your eyes dart between him and the folded uniform, knowing he’s already decided to keep it but humoring his question.

“Because,” you sway your hips as you walk towards him, wrapping your arms around his neck once you’ve crossed the room. “You never know when I’ll show symptoms of being a little slut again.”


End file.
